El plan de Mephisto pheles
by Aitortorre
Summary: Mephisto pheles se prepara para tomar todo lo que debería ser suyo por derecho mediante manipulaciones y golpes criticos tanto contra el vaticano como contra satanás, conseguirá lo que es suyo o acabara siendo aniquilado solo el tiempo lo dira, lean
1. Preparaciones

No soy dueño de de ninguno de os personajes de Ao No Exorcist

Capitulo 1 preparaciones

Tercera persona POV

Era un dia soleado en la academia Vera Cruz donde en su oficina mephisto pheles daba unos últimos retoques para su plan maestro .

_Si,si hago esto a la perfección podre hacer lo que quiera, que maravillosa mente la mía ,pronto conoceran al verdadero Rey Demonio del Tiempo y el Espacio y se arrodillaran mi pero primero ¡AMAIMON VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

_Hermano que quieres?

_Amaimon Ve y traime a nuestro hermano Lucifer

_Lucifer? Pero si os odiais en uno al otro , ¡¿Como consigo que venga?¡

_Me da igual como lo hagas pero tráelo o sino (Mephisto señala a su sombrero) te volveré a encerrar en el reloj y sin ningún dulce

A Amaimon se le abren los ojos como platos -No te atreverás

-Ponme a prueba

-Vale vale no te pongas asi ,pero prepárate te tiene como traidor desde que te uniste a los exorcistas

-No te preocupes por mi y haz tu trabajo .Toma esta llave infinita úsala en cualquier puerta te traerá hasta mi.

-Si. (Amaimon desaparece por la puerta de la oficina.)

La puerta de la oficina se abre y aparece la secretaria del director.

-Señor se le ha invitado a una reunión junto con los Exwires en el dormitorio de rin e yukio okumura .

-Uh una cena esta noche esta bien avísales de que estaré allí .

-si señor , también viene con una carta

-démela .Mephisto coge la carta

_ Querido director de la academia Vera Cruz _

_Debido a la cercanía de los exámenes para ser exorcista le pedimos que nos acompañe en una reunión para preparar las pruebas a los exwire _

_ Atentamente : Yukio Okumura_.

La cara de Mephisto pheles alcanzo una sonrisa fulminante pero en el interior era una sonrisa siniestra.

Despues de que la secretaria saliera y cerrara la puerta Mephisto se empezó a reír descontrolada-mente ,una risa malvada

-JAJAJAJAJA estos humanos cada vez me sorprenden mas ,mira que invitar al mismísimo Rey Demonio del Tiempo y el Espacio a una reunión de exorcistas , jajaja y lo mejor es que no sospecha nada de porque un demonio se aliaría con una organización anti demonios.

-Bueno sera hora de que empiece con el papeleo, pero antes ,Fausto tráeme un café y dulces.

Una figura aparece de las sombras.-Si mi lord

(En el dormitorio de los hermanos okumura)

Yukio Okumura POV

-Vamos hermano despierta ya que vamos tarde a clase

-5 Minutos más al otro lado

-Buff no quería recurrir a esto pero no hay otra opción , ¡ AH Rin que horror Kuro se a comido la comida para la escuela¡

veo como Rin se levanta de un salto se viste coge su espada y grita

- Kuro te vas a enterar voy a hacer filetes contigo

Me parto de la risa y entre carcajadas le digo

-JAJA Tran (risa) tranquilo hermano era mentira ,era para despertarte.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y veo que esta abriendo la espada

-Eh hermano ,que-que vas a hacer con la espada?.Salgo corriendo de la habitación.

-YUKIOOO

Veo a Rin venir tras de mi con la espada desenfundada , en momentos como este agradezco los entrenamientos con Mephisto.

(Flashback)

POV tercera persona

En la sala de calderas de la academia están un Mephisto Pheles muy relajado y un Yukio Okumura descalabrado y con heridas

-Vamos esquiva mis ataques Yukio .Mephisto cuenta hasta 3 en aleman y derrepente aparece un reloj de cuco que intenta coger a yukio.

Yukio lo esquiva por poco y lo destruye pero cuando cree que a acabado el entrenamiento Mephisto Pheles le da con le paraguas en la nuca y lo deja inconsciente pero yukio escucha unas ultimas palabras : "el juego no acaba hasta que yo lo diga y no lo he dicho estate preparado para todo o un día morirás por relajarte demasiado" tras eso solo vio una nube de color rosa aparecer donde Mephisto estaba.

(Fin del Flashback)

POV tercera persona

Los hermanos okumura ya han ido a la escuela y ahora se preparan para la cena

-Rin estas seguro de que sabes ponerte la corbata?

-Si pero hace demasiado calor como para ponérmela.(se le pone la cara roja de vergüenza)

-Ah pero si hay 0 grado aqui .(Pone una sonrisa divertida)No sera que no sabes ponértela a tus años hermano.

-P-por supuesto que se pero no quiero llevarla.

-Si si lo que tu digas.

Eh que Verdad es-

-A si demuéstralo

Rin se intenta poner la corbata pero acaba atándose la cara y las manos .

-bueno te la pongo yo .

-Apresúrate en hacer la cena que están por llegar.

claro Yukio.

Siguiente capitulo la cena comenten por favor


	2. La cena

Espero que les guste como continua la historia aunque ya se que el primer capitulo salio flojo y algo misterioso que no da ninguna pista de lo que pasara ni de cual es el plan que Mephisto tiene favor sean pacientes y entiendan que es mi primera historia y quiero mejorar y para eso necesito sus criticas ,para saber en lo que fallo y que me de ideas de como mejorar mis historias . Dicho esto, disfruten de este capitulo.

No soy dueño de los personajes de Ao No Exorcist.

Capitulo 2: La cena.

POV Mephisto

Abotone mi chaqueta blanca que tanto me recuerda al juicio que yo gane y la cara que se le quedo a ese necio paladin

(Flashback)

Estaba yo en el estrado mientras era juzgado por haber mantenido al hijo de Satanás escondido de el Grigori cuando me preguntaron por que lo mantuve en las ganas de reírme locamente y al final respondí "para usarlo como un arma contra Satanás".

Tras pasar un rato explicándoles me creyeron pero antes de irme el paladín se me acerco y me dijo al oido

-Voy a vigilarte y a descubrir tu verdadero motivo . A lo que yo le respondí

-Anda fíjate que no me cree ,pero eso da igual. ¿Que pensara el Grigori cuando vean que no haces mas que espiarme sin que ellos te lo pidan? Vas a desobedecerles ,el gran Arthur Augusto Ángel cuya fe por el Grigori es incuestionable desobedecerá una orden directa?.Mientras hablaba yo hacia gestos con las manos para exagerarlo mas y cuando lo mire no pude aguantarme la risa. Entre risas logre decir en una voz burlona

-Pobrecito el paladín esta tan frustrado por no poder hacer nada , pero tranquilo les pasa a muchos conmigo.

Presencia de basura se marchó malhumorado maldiciéndome en Voz baja.

(Fin del Flasback)

Cuando deje de divagar entre tan buen recuerdo me di cuenta de la hora que era y vi que andando no me daría tiempo así que cogí mi paraguas murciélago y fui volando.

Cuando llegue mire el reloj y vi que había llegado justo a la puerta y entre en el comedor de la residencia de los hermanos Okumura .

En el comedor estaban todos los Exwires y los profesores.

Saludos hoy es una noche expendida para esta velada. Dije en alto,todos nos saludemos y comencemos ha cenar.

Los profesores y yo estábamos a un lado del comedor y los Exwires al lado contrario.

Tras cenar pedimos a los Exwires irse a dormir y nos pusimos a hablar de que prueba hacer para permitir hacer el examen de exorcista cuando se me ocurrió una idea que beneficiaria mi regreso a Gehena por si mi plan salia mal.

-Por que no los llevamos a la gruta del la mansión negra y los dejamos allí dos días si son a eliminar al demonio de la mansion hacen el examen sino se quedaran un año mas como exwires, que os parece yo mismo pondré la barrera demoníaca alrededor de la gruta en la cueva de detrás de la mansión.

Todos aceptaron pero vi a yukio mirándome desconfiadamente probablemente sea un problema más adelante.

Tras volver a mi oficina y sentarme en el sillón sonó mi teléfono móvil . Mire y vi que Amaimon me estaba llamando,parece ser que al cuarto teléfono aprendió que un móvil es para llamar no para comer.

Lo recogí y acepte la llamada.

Amaimon Algo mal salio?

-Hermano Lucifer quiere hablar contigo de porque lo necesitas .

-Vale dile que quedamos mañana en las vigas mas altas del edificio en construcción y que se traiga a su mascota Solaris , tu también tienes que venir trae a behemot

-si adiós. Amaimon me colgó , tras eso yo guarde el móvil y me senté en mi sillón tras hacer aparecer un tablero de ajedrez y dulces , tras eso moví 7 peones blancos y murmure para mis adentros:

-y así el juego comienza

Siguiente capitulo la reunión entre hermanos

-Hola soy yo mephisto pheles he decidido anunciar los episodios yo mismo dicho esto me veréis mas tiempo por aquí y puede que hasta algún personaje mas (guiño) pero por favor continúen leyendo esta historia . Eins,Zwei,Drei .Aparece un humo rosa y estrellas y aparece un perro blanco con una bufanda rosa con lunares blancos -adiós lectores son estupendos, alguien le habla por un micrófono-¿Como, que ya acabemos el tiempo de despedida , vale,vale pues lo dicho au revoir.

espero tanto que les haya gustado como espero algún comentario, por favor, comente esta historia continuará hasta acabarla si me inspiró sigo pasar un buen día / noche / tarde y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
